LOVE STREET
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Aqui va otro fanfic de KanameXYuuki algo de sufrimiento y romance gotico espero que les agrade, una cancion de mi grupo favorito The Doors.


.

.

.

.

**LOVE STREET**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami._

-X-

.

.

.

El día estaba ennegrecido, frio que el ambiente pareció muerto, el estaba sentado en el sofá mas cómodo de la mansión, sentado a la par de la ventana, observando la nada, cada gota bajaba desolada por la ventana, transparente, tan clara, tan lenta y tan pura, su tristeza, al observar la ventana solo mostraba lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento, si tan solo fuese lo suficientemente hombre para enmendar y solucionar sus errores, su tristeza no tenia mas víctima y culpable que el mismo.

Una lagrima de sangre bajo su mejilla, todo comenzó cuando su mujer y también hermana Yuuki Kuran entro en la sala y lo que observo la dejo con el corazón en la mano, se encontró a su ahora esposo Kaname Kuran beber en del cuello de Ruka, el ver sus ojos cargados de lagrimas le destrozo el corazón, Yuuki salió corriendo de la habitación tomo sus cosas y huyo del lugar, después de lo que sucedió corrió tras ella pero no pudo tomo su auto y se alejo él se sentía devastado si su otra mitad, su esposa alma gemela, es asombroso ver como un error, un no pensar, puede causar consecuencias como esas. En el momento en el que huyo el sabia a donde iría, con quien estaría, Zero, el sabía que estaba con ella, la única razón por la que Zero estaba con vida era por el amor de Yuuki porque sabía cómo le destrozaría el corazón el que lo acabara, ese caballo que protegió hasta el final de esa partida de ajedrez le estaba estorbando, encerró los puños con fuerza, tanta que sus manos broto una enorme cantidad de sangre. Morir ya no le importaba si Yuuki no estaba a su lado, había dicho hace mucho tiempo que dejaría libre a Yuuki de escoger con quien quedarse, aunque la decisión lo destruyera, pero ella escogió quedarse con él y la había decepcionado, si no le hubiera hecho caso a la petición de Ruka sobre beber de ella, había violado la fidelidad que le profesaba a su pareja, "alimentarse uno del otro". Se levanto de su asiento, busco en el bar algo fuerte, una botella de Whisky beber le ayudaba a alivianar su dolor pero mientras más olvidas mas recuerdas, abrió la botella dio un trago fuerte directo de la botella el licor desato un poco el nudo en la garganta mientras lo bebía de golpe, vertió el liquido en un vaso con hielo, se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana, su situación le recordaba a esa hermosa canción de The Doors "Love Street" su vida se ha vuelto la misma porque el lo permitió, porque él le destrozo el alma. Le robo todo como un vil desgraciado y la hizo despertar en su mundo de seres pecaminosos adictos de sangre con llevando a la muerte a cada uno de sus actos Yuuki volvía a casa cada dos días y se ausentaba dos con Zero y ya no se alimentaba de él, si la táctica de Yuuki era torturarle era una verdadera sádica y aunque él no lo quisiera admitirlo él era masoquista porque le gustaba sufrir por amor… le pareció extraño escuchar un coche acercarse a la propiedad, era el coche de Yuuki este día la pasaría con Zero no con él, escuchar el sonido del auto caminar en la lluvia no lo sacaba de su trance escuchar su voz era lo que de verdad necesitaba, escucho pasos de tacones en la entrada de la puerta, la perilla se abrió, la vio ahí.

She Live on love Street  
Lingers long on Love Street  
She has a house and garden  
I would like to see what happens

_(Ella vive en la calle amor)  
(Titubea solo en la calle del amor)  
(Tiene una casa y un jardín)  
(Me gustaría ver que pasa)_

Caminando entre las dos calles del amor, ella era la mujer que estaba frente a él, con expresión fría, pálida sin brillo en sus ojos, su mujer la que le daba vida y alegría a los jardines de su nido de amor después de verla ahí no sabe que es lo que sucederá. Esa melodía que escuchaba describía con exactitud todo lo que le pasaba.

She has robes and she has monkeys  
Lazy diamonds studded flunkies  
She has wisdom and knows what do  
She has me and she has you

_(Ella tiene vestidos y tiene monos)  
(Perezosos lacayos llenos de diamantes)  
(Ella tiene sabiduría y sabe que hacer)  
(Ella me tiene y te tiene)_

Sus hermosos vestidos entallados joyas de increíble costor, pero ningún vestido le quedara mejor que su propia desnudez, el sabe lo que ella ve sabe que es sabia, tiene a Zero tiene a Kaname, no importa como sea ella los tiene a ambos.

She has wisdom and knows what do _(Ella tiene sabiduria y sabe que hacer)_

She has me and she has you _(Ella me tiene y te tiene)_

El tenía palidez en sus ojos, su vaso de whisky en una mano, estaba perdido viendo su cuerpo. Yuuki comenzó a llorar de ver a Kaname se acerco al sofá y se inco, Kaname tenía los ojos opacos y perdidos por la falta de sangre, Yuuki tomo sus manos y las beso, Kaname aun estaba perdido, se acerco a su rostro roso sus labios, con suavidad, se levanto un poco, con sus colmillos desgarro sus muñecas hasta conseguir que la sangre brotara fuertemente por su muñecas, la coloco en su boca y se acerco al rostro de Kaname para darle a beber de sus labios, Kaname bebió ávidamente de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos regreso a la normalidad, Yuuki abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Kaname sin detener el beso, Kaname paso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuki como si no quisiera que la arrebatasen de su lado, las lagrimas de Yuuki aterrizaron en su boca y deseaba enmendar ese dolor con todas sus fuerzas, soltaron el beso la frialdad regreso a sus ojos.

-Veo que has vuelto.

-Así es.- contesto limpiándose las lagrimas

I see you live on Love Street  
There's this store where the creatures meet  
I wonder what they do in there  
Summer Sunday and a year  
I guess I like it fine, so far

_(Veo que vives en la calle amor)  
(Ahí está la tienda donde se reúnen las criaturas)  
(Me pregunto que harán ahí adentro)  
(Un verano, un domingo y un año)  
(Creo que me gusta bastante, por ahora)_

-¡Yuuki lamento todo lo que sucedió! No debí haberte sido infiel… no debí haber bebido de Ruka- desvió la mirada y dijo.- pero sentir el olor de él en tu piel no lo puedo soportar.

-Lose pero Zero no es mi amante… no lo puedo ver como mas, es como un hermano con el que también puedo confiar, Zero se casara con María…- Kaname la miro con asombro- me fui de casa unos días para que reflexionaras lo que hiciste también me ayudo un poco a pensar sobre lo que siento por ti…- Su expresión se tomo seria, Kaname esperaba la bomba.

-Me di cuenta de cuánto me dolió lo que hiciste pero sin embargo pongo en balanza todo lo que hemos vivido, por algo así no quiero que acabe nuestro matrimonio.- las lagrimas volvieron.- después de todo lo que pasamos, no puedo tampoco estar lejos de ti, y es que estoy atada a tu oscuridad…

Kaname el abrazo beso con fuerza y locura, si el mundo se acabara no le importaría siempre y cuando siguiera a Yuuki donde fuese incluso el mismo averno.

She lives on Love Street  
Lingers long on Love Street  
She has a house and garden  
I would like to see what happens

La, la, la, la, la, la…

_(Ella vive en la calle amor)  
(Titubea solo en la calle del amor)  
(Tiene una casa y un jardín)  
(Me gustaría ver que pasa)_

(La, la, la, la, la, la…)

-Te amo Yuuki, ¡Te juro que no lo volveré hacer!

-¡Lo se confió en ti, además fue demasiado castigo para ti!- se besaron nuevamente.

Sumergiéndose ambos en su amor, el siendo oscuridad y ella su luz, almas gemelas, son solo muestras que en la misma oscuridad también puede encontrar el amor si eres un ser de luz que vivió en la oscuridad.

"_La reina de las calles del amor seguirá embelleciendo los días de su eterno amor."_

* * *

_Bien que les pareció queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta es una de mis canciones favoritas del grupo The Doors, Love Street lleva el mismo nombre que la historia, mi idea es agregar un poco de sufrimiento a lo que nosotros hacemos, unos simples errores pueden acabar con nuestra felicidad pero también consta de madures y de saber valorar los buenos momentos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que de por si las dedico a mis amigas Johana-Chan y Áyame-chan, la pensaba subir el día de brujas pero el tiempo no me alcanzo. Chicos los dejo y espero su comentario nos veremos después. _


End file.
